


your eyes are like meadows; i could get lost in them forever

by haleynovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Bullying, Depression, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, IT'S FINISHED, Jealous Alastair, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining Cas, Pining Dean, The Author Regrets Nothing, also, and in the epilogue there might just be, cute speeches, i guess that cas is kinda depressed-ish maybe? so, idk there's some silly stuff in there too, man this sounds sad i promise it has happier parts, mild violence, oh my god there's so much jealousy, oh wait but also, okay now i'm blabbering, shh okay yeah, so that's jammin, this was originally an omegle rp so there's that, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleynovak/pseuds/haleynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Showers. And boys. Boys and showers.”</p><p>“Showers and boys. Good to know that we have similar tastes.”</p><p>- - - - - - -</p><p>Dean and Castiel are teenagers living in an orphanage. Cas is the new addition, and Dean tries to get him to open up. Throw some feelings into the mix, and you end up with a broken jaw.</p><p>(shhh the summary and title really suck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is an Omegle roleplay I did a while back with tumblr user [evyscerated](http://evyscerated.tumblr.com/) :) Enjoy!

Dean walked into the dining hall, spotting a few friends across the room. He walked up and joined the line to get dinner. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a boy sitting all alone at one of the back tables. Dean thought he recognized the boy as Castiel, a more recent addition to the Singer Orphanage. 

Cas hadn’t touched his food. He wasn’t hungry. He never was, since the crash. The lady with the hair net had taken a liking to him and she was always trying to give the best food, but he just wouldn’t touch it. He wasn’t talking either. He saw all the boys at the orphanage sitting together, wondering how they did it. So Castiel stayed alone. He had only been there for three weeks, but it felt like a lifetime.

Dean noticed that the boy, Castiel, had yet to eat any of his burger. The burgers were the only decent food they had around here, and Dean was surprised that it sat untouched. Looking over at his friends, Dean sighed and approached the table where Castiel was sitting.

“This seat taken?”

Cas looked up. He had seen this boy before, with the sandy blonde hair and the meadow green eyes. Though he couldn’t remember his name…

“No,” he said, staring at the boy. Why did he come? Had Castiel done something wrong?

Dean could hear the confusion in the boy’s voice. Sitting down, he extended a hand.

“The name’s Dean Winchester. I’ve been here longer than anyone.” Dean gestured to the burger on Castiel’s plate. “Not hungry?”

Wary, Castiel shook the hand Dean Winchester had extended, then shook his head. “You can have it. The lady says they’re good.” He played for a second with the edge of his shirt when he realized he hadn’t said his name back.

“Castiel. My name.” He had gotten so used to specify, because people often wondered what a ‘Castiel’ was, assuming it was a foreign word.

Dean nodded and smiled. “Castiel. You’re new around here, right?” He pointed at the burger. “You really should eat that. I didn’t eat for a few days when I got here, but it’s better if you just eat it.”

Cas nodded again. He was the newest addition to the lot. The newest tragedy kid. God knew he hoped he would never be one of them.

“I can’t,” he told Dean, meeting his eyes. “I’ll puke, I know it.”

Dean frowned. “Upset stomach? Yeah, I know a few kids who couldn’t keep anything down for their first week. If you really think you’ll spill your guts, maybe it’s better if I eat it.” He had been trying to get Castiel to smile, but the boy just slid the burger towards Dean. “Fine. I guess I’ll eat it, Cas. Can I call you Cas?”

Castiel didn’t see any objection. “Sure, I guess…” He stayed silent for a few seconds, watching Dean take a bite. He was pretty sure he had lost a terrible amount of weight since he stopped eating. He used to be muscular and tall and, some would say, even handsome. Nothing was left and he didn’t care. “I’ve been here for three weeks. You?”

Dean swallowed the bite he was chewing. “Been here since I was 4. So… 12 years now.” He ignored the surprised look one Castiel’s face and continued eating the burger. “Bobby Singer, the guy who owns the place, was a friend of my dad’s. He’s been keeping me in the same place so I didn’t have to switch all the time.”

Castiel suddenly felt a rush of admiration for the boy in front of him. He honestly didn’t believe he would last that long. He had succeeded in keeping a knife from dinner a few days ago, and had brought it back to his room. He pretended that he didn't know why.

“You’re brave.”

Dean shrugged, “Not really. For the first few years, I was still just a kid and didn’t really understand, but when I got older it was… not so good. When I was 13 I tried to run away. I didn’t want to be here anymore, and I thought I could get somewhere.” Dean took another bite. “It got worse, then better. Now I’ve just accepted it.”

Castiel nodded in understanding. 12 years was still an awfully long time. “At least you made some friends,” he said. “Everybody seems to like you.”

Dean smiled. “I guess.” An idea passed through his mind. He took a second to think it over. “You should come sit with us tomorrow,” Dean said. “Y’know, if you want. And you don’t have to eat if you still feel sick.”

A ghost of a smile appeared on Castiel’s lips. “That’s very nice of you, Dean, but… I don't think they would like me. Nobody has so far,” he said. He wasn't even being sad about it. Even in high school, before all that, he hadn’t had many friends. Sure, there had been Balthazar, but things had been sort of… different 

Dean frowned. “Really? I don't think that’s true.” His frown was replaced with a smirk. “Besides, I like you. So it’s definitely not true.” Dean went back to his burger, waiting for Castiel’s response.

“You have known me for approximately three and a half minutes,” Castiel replied hastily. He wasn't uncomfortable, but in his three weeks here, he had never spoken so much. “Plus I don't want to be hated by everyone because I’m keeping the meadow green eyed boy away from them.” He didn't realize it at first, but then he shook his head clumsily, as if to say “that came out wrong." 

Dean smirked. “My eyes are meadow green? I always thought they were more of a bottle green.” He winked at a blushing Cas and picked up his tray. “Well I better get going. See you tomorrow, blue eyes.”

Castiel didn’t get to say anything to redeem himself. One conversation and he had already made a fool of himself. _God_.

Later, Cas caught himself thinking about what Dean had said. _Bottle green_. No, he liked the imagery of the meadow better. After all, you could get lost in a meadow.

That night, Dean’s mind kept drifting to Castiel. He smiled. His eyes were definitely more meadow green than bottle green. Not that he would admit that to Cas. But Castiel’s eyes were so blue. Maybe a sapphire or azure. Wait, why was he coming up with such intricate names for shades of blue? Man, Dean really needed some sleep.

The day after, Castiel woke up early. He hadn’t slept much, as he kept having nightmares, reliving the crash over and over again. It was barely 7 am when Cas picked up his towel to go shower. He had woken up in a cold sweat and wanted to get clean before heading down to the dining hall for breakfast. He entered the bathroom. Nobody. Thank god. He liked being alone in the morning. He undressed quickly, and started the shower.

Dean’s alarm went off at 7:10 am. If he didn’t have it set, he would sleep until noon. He grabbed a towel and padded to the bathroom. He could hear one other shower running, and started the water warming up. He jumped in the shower, just to get a quick rinse to get rid of the grime he had acquired from playing outside with his friends the day before. On his way out, he almost ran into the other person in the bathroom.

Showering was probably Cas’ favorite part of the day. For a few minutes he could pretend he was washing everything away, the dirt, the skin, the memory, the loneliness. He hated getting out. He hadn’t even noticed that there had been another shower running until he bumped into another boy, towel on his waist. Under normal circumstances he would have been fine, grumpy but ready to move, no big deal. But he looked up at the boy and all he saw was a pair of meadow green eyes. 

“Dean!” Cas said, stupidly, his eyes wide. “Sorry I didn't...Er…”

Dean took a step back. “Whoa, sorry Cas. Wasn't looking where I was going.” He adjusted his towel where it had started to slip and headed towards the bathroom door. “You coming to sit with us at breakfast?” he asked conversationally.

Castiel felt ashamed of himself for looking at the ceiling, then at the mirror, then at the door behind Dean. He felt childish. _Get a grip, Castiel. Jesus Christ_. He started staring at some point on Dean’s cheek and replied absently, “I don't know Dean, I have to dress, and, er, dress…” In this very moment, he knew exactly why he never had any friends in high school. He was unbearable.

Dean chuckled softly at Castiel’s awkwardness. “Yeah, I should get dressed too. I’ll see you at breakfast.” He left Castiel and the bathroom, heading to his dresser and pulling out clothes for the day. It was a cooler fall day, so he went with jeans and a plaid shirt over an AC/DC t-shirt. Dean headed to the dining hall, silently hoping that Castiel would join him and his friends.

Cas silently got back to his room. He chose blue jeans and a black shirt. He knew that he would most likely be cold, but at some point he would probably be grateful for the occasion to go back to his room. Everybody had already gone to breakfast. And Dean had invited him to join him and his friends. Suddenly he felt like an awkward kid again, invited to sit at the cool kids’ table, and he felt ashamed of himself. He should have been in his bed, not even able to move. He felt like he was betraying his parents just by getting out of his room. When he got down to the lunchroom, he picked up an apple and scanned the tables with one look.

Dean was sitting at his usual table when he saw Castiel enter the dining hall. He waved at the teenager, but Castiel went to sit down at an empty table. Frowning, Dean stood up. “I’ll be right back, guys.” He walked over to where Cas sat.

“Hey Cas. Thought you were gonna sit with us today?”

Cas was staring at his apple when Dean emerged in his vision. “Hello Dean. Yes, I’m sorry, I just... I didn't know if you were being serious or not.” Cas replied, hoping to be convincing. He was aware that if Dean was serious he would feel obligated to join them, and he could not be in peace thinking about his parents. Maybe in some way he was hoping to be taken away.

Dean frowned. He could tell that Cas was lying. He had met enough people here to be able to tell when something was wrong. Sighing, Dean sat down at the table. “What’s up, Cas? Why are you sitting all alone in the back of the dining hall?”

Dean sat down and Castiel felt uneasy. The last thing he wanted was to annoy him. Dean was the first person who even tried to talk to him in this place. Everybody here had lost people, and nobody cared that Cas was the most recent addition. He had no right to complain to them. Especially not to Dean Winchester. So he tried to deviate the conversation. He smiled. “You know, they talk about you in the dorms.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt to change the subject, but he went along with it. “And what do they say? Do they talk about my boyishly handsome features, or maybe my athletic prowess over all challengers?” Dean flashed an exaggerated smile. “No wait, I bet it’s both.”

Cas smiled. A real smile. “Don't forget your hilarious jokes and the way you smile like you know the secret to the universe,” he said, teasing. “You’re popular alright,” he added after a while, trying to determine whether or not to take a bite of his untouched apple.

When Cas smiled, Dean beamed. “Remind me to make jokes more often. Anyways, what do they really say?” Dean didn't really care. He’d been at Singer’s Orphanage for 12 years, and he would be surprised if someone didn't know his life story. Well, Cas probably didn't.

Cas put his apple on the table, and focused on Dean. Even though he had said it as a jest, obviously he had heard chatter about Dean Winchester. He had been here longer than everyone else, and he was pretty sure that he was also a ray of sunshine for a lot of people. Cas wasn't the first person Dean was trying to help, he was sure of it. Cas became very serious, and he continued. “They say you’re kind. That you have a good heart. That you can be a real asshole sometimes but you don't mean it,” he added with a light smile. “And that girls are fawning over you and you’re playing hard to get. Poor souls.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, that sounds about right. But I wouldn’t say I’m playing hard to get.” Dean smirked. “A good heart? This might as well be some cheesy chick flick or something. Don't worry about the asshole part, that’s mainly towards certain people.” He glanced over his shoulder at the table that contained Fergus Crowley, Alastair Reynolds, and Jack Azazel. “Anything else?”

Cas nodded silently. He was wondering what Dean meant when he denied playing hard to get, but he decided that maybe it wasn't his place to ask. “You don't need to know everything,” Cas said, half smile on his lips. Instead, he tilted his head over to the table where Dean’s friends sat. “Azazel has a bad reputation, though. Fighter. Which is why I'm comfortable here,” he added, nervous.

Dean scoffed. “Fighter my ass. Azazel’s all talk and no do. Alastair’s the one you should look out for. I’ve gotten some nasty bloody noses from him. It’s cool though, just don't provoke him.” Dean pointed at a smaller, more quiet table. “Maybe talk to them. Chuck, Ash, and Kevin are cool. Oh, and Benny’s over there too. He looks tough, but he’s a softie once you get to know him.”

Castiel paid attention, and tried to remember who was who. Once Dean was done, he stared into his eyes again without meaning to. “Is there anyone in this place that you don't know personally?” Cas had also noticed the serious lack of girls in Dean’s close friends, but that was barely relevant. They were teenagers, and it was completely normal for the boys and girls to be more friendly with members of their own gender.

Dean shrugged. “When you’ve been here for 12 years, you get to know people. Some have been here longer than others, and I have time to meet the new additions.” Dean laughed. “Man, I sound crazy. Anyways, I know pretty much everyone. Now I’m working on getting to know you.”

“You’re like the den mother of the orphanage” Cas said. He wasn't used to telling jokes, and he almost choked on his own saliva. “Anyways,” he said, cheeks red, “I'm not that interesting. I was out there having a boring a life and now I’m in here.”

Dean smiled and poked Castiel’s arm. “C’mon, there was to be something about you that you can tell me. What is Castiel like? What kind of things does Castiel like to do?”

Castiel liked to read books. Castiel liked to go to Philosophy class. Castiel liked to kiss Balthazar when nobody was looking. Castiel liked long drives in the car. Castiel liked the nights at the Roadhouse. And somehow, when he was trying to tell Dean anything about him, the words got stuck in his throat. He didn't do any of those things anymore.

“I like showers. A lot.” It was the only thing that came to mind. It was so ridiculous he started laughing. He hadn’t laughed in a while. It almost hurt.

When Castiel started laughing, Dean couldn’t help but laugh too. The blue eyed boy’s laugh was light and happy, and Dean wished he could hear it more often. “Showers, huh?” he managed to choke out between laughing fits. After a few minutes, the two boys were finally able to stop cracking up and take a deep breath.

There were tears in Cas’ eyes from laughter. It had felt like forever. Somehow he instantly felt lighter. Relieved. It wasn't much, but it meant a great deal to him. Maybe that was why he said, still smiling, “Showers. And boys. Boys and showers.” He was at the point where he had to figure out whether or not he was going to be able to keep talking to Dean, or if the boy with the meadows in his eyes was the kind of boy to keep his distance from now on.

Dean smiled. “Showers and boys. Good to know that we have similar tastes.”

Cas stayed silent for a while, staring into Dean’s eyes. That was a pleasant surprise. “We’re pretty common though. I mean, who doesn’t like showers?” he joked, picking up his apple and taking a bite. The juice ran over his lips and he continued smiling, like he was now sharing the secret of the universe with Dean, when all he had really done was reveal that he too enjoyed putting his tongue in other boys’ mouths from time to time. Somehow it felt bigger than that.

Dean chuckled. “You’re actually really funny, you know that Cas?” Dean pulled a napkin from the holder in the middle and passed it to Cas. “You got a little something right there,” he said, pointing to Cas’s chin. “Glad that you finally decided to eat something.”

Cas took the napkin from Dean’s hand and wiped his chin. “Yeah… it’s a beginning, right?” The others were right. Dean Winchester had a good heart. “You can go to your friends if you want you know. I’ll come with you, if Alastair promises not to punch me.”

Dean smiled. “C’mon then.” The two boys walked over towards the table where Dean’s breakfast still sat.

“Hey guys,” said Dean. “This is Castiel. He’s gonna sit with us. Alastair, mess with him and you die.” With that, Dean sat down and continued eating his waffles.

Cas’ cheeks flushed red instantly. Well, _that_ was a good introduction, he thought sarcastically. “Hi,” he said awkwardly, lifting his hand in a tiny wave. This was definitely like the cool kids’ table in high school. “I'm sorry to kind of barge in like that, Dean said it was okay.” Yes. It was all Dean’s fault.

Dean laughed. “Cas, it’s cool. Right guys?” A hum of approval went around the table but Alastair remained silent. Dean shot him a death glare and Alastair shrugged noncommittally. Cas looked really embarrassed, and Dean tried to take the attention off of him.

“So Crowley, make any deals lately?” Fergus Crowley was known for getting people out of chores, but always at a price.

Cas was uncomfortable, as Alastair was staring at him like he just ate his waffles. Suddenly Cas started to think that maybe, he did. What if there was something going on there? He tried to observe how Alastair looked at Dean, but always ended up looking at his apple and smiling when the others made jokes. He liked Crowley. He liked Azazel too. But somehow, something about Alastair didn't quite fit in. When everybody was finished, he smiled at Dean. “I’ll see you later okay? I have a few things to do.”

Dean smiled back at Cas. “Okay. I’ll see you later, Cas.” Dean left the dining hall with the others and they all went off their separate ways. Well, except for Alastair.

“Castiel seems... nice.” The tone of voice Alastair used was anything but truthful.

Dean scowled. “What’s your problem, man? He’s new here, he’s probably got a lot of stuff going on right now.” 

Alastair just scoffed and walked away.

Three days later, Castiel had started eating normally again. It wasn't much, but it was definitely something. The lunch lady had been happy about it. Cas also smiled more often. It may or may not have had something to do with Dean Winchester. They had talked a few times over the past few days, but he'd often been with his friends, and Castiel had actually tried to bond with a few other people. There was a guy named Gabriel in his dorm who he liked. He was trying to avoid Alastair, though. The young boy had been giving him nasty looks, and he had even elbowed him and made him trip, even though he said it wasn't on purpose. Something was up, and he had to talk to Dean. Before dinner, he went up to the other boy’s room and knocked.  

Dean heard the knock at his door and went to answer it. When he saw Cas standing on the other side, he immediately let him in.

"Hey Cas! What's up?" Dean smiled. Even though he had other friends at the orphanage, none of them ever really came around to his room. After just a few days, Castiel was already starting to become one of Dean's closer friends.

Castiel smiled and stepped into the room. They didn't have much time. He knew Dean's friends were already waiting for him downstairs, as he had seen them on the way up. 

"Hello Dean. I just wanted to ask you about something really quickly." He stood there, a bit awkward, not knowing how to say it. He didn't want to assume things wrongly, and maybe he was reading Alastair's behavior the wrong way, but he felt like he had to ask. But he couldn't let Dean know that he was slowly starting to become more and more afraid of his friend. He scratched his head before asking, "Has Alastair said anything to you about me? Anything at all?"

Dean frowned. Was Alastair doing something to Cas? Or did Cas just want to know more about him? Dean flinched at the idea of Cas having a crush on Alastair. Wait, why did he flinch? Dean mentally chastised himself.  "Umm… I don't think so. Why?"

Castiel had expected either snarky comments or nothing, and he was right. Alastair didn't seem like the kind of person to tell Dean what was going on. Like there was a rivalry. But why? Alastair had a thing for Dean, he had figured that much. But why had he made it his mission to push Cas out of the way?

"Just wondering. Do you know if he, er... plays for the team?" He couldn't think of any better way to ask.

Dean's body tensed. So Castiel did have a crush on Alastair. This made Dean angry, although he didn't fully know why. "Yeah, he goes both ways." After a moment's hesitation, Dean added "And he's single too." Dean quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and walked to the door. "Umm, I gotta go. The guys are waiting for me. I'll, um, see you later." And with that, he was gone.

Cas' eyes went wide, and he couldn't move for a few seconds, in shock. What had just happened? No, this wasn't right. Why did Dean leave like that? He rushed through the door and called out "Dean!" in the hallway. "Dean, what's going on? Did I... did I say something, or do something wrong?"

Dean was almost to the stairs when he heard Cas's call. He ignored it and kept jogging, jumping down the stairs three at a time. Dean was embarrassed and confused and angry, and he didn't fully know why. When he made it down the stairs, Dean ran over to his friends.

"Hey guys," he said, out of breath. Then he caught sight of Alastair. The last thing Dean wanted was to be near him, so he blurted out a quick "I'll be right back" to his friends and ran to the bathroom, locking himself in.

Cas ran down the stairs to follow Dean. He couldn't run away! What had he done wrong? Was there something he didn't know about between Alastair and Dean? Were they already involved? That couldn't be, Dean had said Alastair was single. But why? He ran into Dean's friends at the bottom of the staircase.

"What have you done to him?" Alastair asked, angry.

"N-nothing, I just..." Cas didn't even know. But that wasn't enough for the boy.

And then there was a fist in Castiel’s face. Alastair was about to punch him again when Azazel stopped him.

"Don't, you'll get in trouble. Dean'll come around, come on, let it go," he said, dragging Alastair and away. All of the boys gave Cas a sorry look before they left.

Cas groaned, and he was pretty sure his jaw was broken. _Dammit_. He stumbled into the nearest bathroom and looked at the mirror, sighing. He tried to touch it, but let out a cry of pain. Yep, definitely broken.

Dean was sitting on the toilet, head in his hands, when he heard the door open. There was a sigh, and suddenly a shout. He stood up and left the stall. When Dean saw Cas and his rapidly swelling jaw, he ran over.

"Cas? What happened? Are you okay?" Dean pulled Cas into the nearest stall to sit him down and examine his injuries. He felt a flash of anger. "Did Alastair do this to you?" If Dean's so-called ‘friend’ had done this to Cas, there would be hell to pay.

Cas was equally relieved and mortified that Dean was there. He hadn't wanted for Dean to know that Alastair had punched him. He nodded slightly and looked away, his jaw hurting.

"I don't know. He just... he asked me what I did to you and..." God that was embarrassing. But in a way, that proved his point. "That's what I was trying to tell you earlier..."

Dean froze. So Cas didn't have a crush on Alastair. A wave of relief washed over him, followed by humiliation. "Oh." Then, the anger returned. "Wait, has this happened before? Has Alastair been bullying you?" Dean backed up and punched the stall door. "That son of a bitch..."

Cas stood up and put his hand on Dean's arm. "No, not really. I mean... Kind of? Nothing like this, at least." He tried to bite his lip, but was instantly reminded of the burning pain in his jaw. "He's obviously into you, Dean. And, well... he must think I'm in his way, for some reason."

Dean turned to face Castiel. "What?" Alastair was into him? Dean tried to think of anything that added to the theory. Alastair was always around him, and he had beaten up that guy who flirted with Dean. It wasn't that hard to believe that Alastair liked him, really, when he looked back on it. But that didn't make it okay to beat up Cas. "Why would he think that?"

Cas looked away. "I don't know, he must feel threatened. You spent time with me instead of him. And he must have seen..." Cas trailed off. "He must have imagined things." He had wanted to say "seen how I look at you sometimes" but he had succeeded in stopping himself before he let the words out. Did Dean reciprocate Alastair's feelings?

Had Alastair noticed Dean watching Cas? Dean had caught himself staring more than once. Maybe it was Dean's fault that Alastair hurt Cas. "Yeah, probably." He pulled Cas towards the door. "C'mon, let's get you to the nurse for that jaw." Dean and Cas walked down the hall to the infirmary. Dean saw his friends pass by, but he waved them off. Alastair wasn't with them.

Cas didn't argue, his jaw hurt like hell and he was grateful that Dean was walking with him. He was even grateful that Alastair had punched him, because it had brought Dean to him. He knew that was a stupid thought, but still. He felt like he had to make sure everything was okay between them. 

"You know... I don't wanna stand between you two. I mean, if you like him back, you should go for it." He could practically hear his heart breaking in his chest as he spoke the words.

Dean stopped walking. Cas thought he liked Alastair. Cas wanted him to be with Alastair. Cas didn't like Dean. Not like Dean liked Cas, anyways. And _holy shit_ when did Dean start liking Cas like that?

"No, no, I don't- I don't like Alastair." Dean thought he saw Cas's shoulders sagging in relief. But it couldn’t be, it was definitely his imagination. After all, Cas didn't like Dean.

The two boys finally reached the nurse’s office, and Dean headed back to his room. When he got there, he flopped down onto his back and thought about Cas.

Cas, with his stupid smile and stupid laugh and stupid jokes and those stupid bluer than blue eyes…

Dean was so screwed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG OMG I'M SORRY BUT I DID IT
> 
> I don't really know if this chapter is good and it's kinda short but whatever. The formatting might be a bit wonky so yeah.
> 
> Reminder that this started out as an Omegle rp (I was the Dean writer of the first chapter) so if my Cas sucks then that's all me. I think he's pretty charming though ;)
> 
> I hope you like it, and I'm sorry again about never updating.

Cas felt like he had been sitting in the nurse’s office forever. Luckily, his jaw wasn’t broken, just dislocated. The nurse was able to pop it back into place fairly easily, though the pain was very much unappreciated by Cas. When the nurse had finally declared him okay, she sent him away with some ibuprofen and a bag of ice for his jaw.

Of course, the first place Cas went was Dean’s room. 

When Dean heard the knock on his door, he pulled himself up off of his bed and opened the door. Cas stood outside, ice held to his jaw and a weak smile on his face.

“Cas! You okay man?” Dean asked, ushering the other boy inside and closing the door again. He sat down on his bed, Cas taking a seat next to him.

“I’m fine, Dean. My jaw was dislocated, but the nurse fixed it.”

Dean nodded sympathetically. “Hurts like a bitch, doesn’t it?”

Cas chuckled, then winced at the pain in his jaw. He gently pressed the ice to the side of his face. Cas looked back up at Dean, whose eyes were shining. Cas gave a shy smile.

The two boys sat on Dean’s bed for hours, talking about anything and everything. Cas learned that Dean loved classic rock and was secretly a sucker for a good book. Dean found out that Cas loved all kinds of music (even, to Cas’s embarrassment, rap and hip hop). Then Cas started talking about Star Wars and an entirely new conversation started.

“Favorite Avenger. Go!”

“Dean, that’s not fair! It’s impossible to choose!”

“Ding ding ding! That is correct.”

And so on. So both of the boys were total geeks, and they spent the rest of the night fanboying over fandoms and ships (*cough cough* nerds).

Cas didn’t even realize that they both had missed dinner until his stomach growled.

Chuckling, Dean stood up and walked over to a corner in his room. “Hungry, huh?”

Cas nodded, curious as to what Dean was doing. 

“I don’t know if anything in here will hurt your jaw, so just be careful if you eat something hard.”

And with that, Dean opened a part of the wall up into a cabinet overflowing with junk food. Chips, candy, snack cakes, and even cans of soda were stuffed into the cabinet. Dean gestured to the food in a Vanna White motion, laughing and pulling out two cans of root beer.

Cas and Dean stayed up until lights out, munching on junk food and chugging root beer like there was no tomorrow. And if Cas fell asleep with his head on Dean’s chest, well, only Dean could tell. (Of course, if Dean then wrapped his arms around Cas, then that was for Dean to know and for Cas to never find out about.)

 

-

 

In the morning, the two boys woke up (avoiding any talk of how they may have woken up wrapped around each other) and went to get Cas a new ice pack. Then they headed to the dining hall for breakfast. 

Dean and Cas had just sat down and started discussing Slaughterhouse-Five when Alastair walked in.

Dean shot up from his chair and marched over to where the smug boy stood.

“Hi again, Dean. How’s your boy to-” 

Alastair was cut off as a fist made contact with his face.

Dean kneeled over the boy, hitting him again and again and again.

“Don’t.”

Punch.

“Touch.”

Punch.

“Him.”

Punch.

Alastair just smiled up at Dean, blood pouring from his nose.

“If I can’t have you, no one can.”

With that, Alastair let out a chuckle. Dean kept hitting him until one of the lunch ladies grabbed Dean from behind and dragged him off of the other boy. Alastair was helped up by another lunch lady, and he left for the nurse, smiling at Dean as he went.

Before Dean could talk to Cas, a bearded man came through the doors.

“Dean Winchester, causin’ trouble again. What a surprise. C’mon, ya idjit.”

 

-

 

Dean sat in the main office of the orphanage, waiting for Mr. Singer to come back in. The door opened behind him.

“Dean, boy, you gotta stop this. This must be the hundredth time you’ve been sent down here for fighting.”

Dean frowned. “Bobby, he dislocated Cas’s jaw! You know that I’d never hit anyone who didn’t deserve it!”

Bobby raised an eyebrow. “But this was Alastair. I know you two don’t always get along, but you’ve never beat him up this hard.”

“Like I said, he hurt Cas.”

 Bobby’s expression softened slightly, a knowing smile spreading across his face. “Well then, Cas must be pretty special.”

 Dean blushed and looked at his hands. “Yeah,” he muttered.

 Bobby chuckled. “Alright, get outta here. But I don’t wanna see you fighting again, ya hear?”

 Dean smiled, standing up. “Sure, Bobby.” Opening the door to leave, he turned around. “Thanks.”

 Bobby watched the boy leave his office. “Idjit.”

 

-

 

When Dean went back to his room, he was surprised to see Cas already there, sitting on his bed. Cas turned to face him, frowning.

“Dean, that was a stupid thing to do.”

Dean shrugged, sitting down across from Cas on his bed. “Alastair hit you. He had it coming."

“You still shouldn’t have hit him.” Cas went quiet, staring down at his hands. Almost in a whisper, he said, “I’m not worth it anyways.” 

Dean’s eyes widened, and he reached a hand out. Gently, he tilted Castiel’s chin up so that their eyes met. 

“Don’t you ever, ever say that you aren’t worth it. Cas, you’re amazing!”

Cas blushed, but Dean continued, still staring into Cas’s eyes.

“You’re smart and funny, and you always make me laugh. You’re a total geek, but in the best way. When you smile the entire room lights up, and your laugh is the greatest sound I’ve ever heard. You aren’t afraid to be who you are. You’re sweet and kind and beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you.” 

By the end of his accidental speech, the hand that wasn’t on Cas’s face had made its way into Cas’s hand. Dean realized how close they were sitting and blushed, looking down.

“Dean.”

Tilting his head up, Dean’s lips were met by another pair. Dean leant into the kiss, gripping Castiel’s hand tighter. The kiss, although chaste, let all of the emotions the two boys had been holding in shine through. 

When they pulled apart, Dean rested his forehead against Cas’s, smiling widely.

“Any guy, huh?”

Dean chuckled. “Shut up,” he said, kissing Cas again.

 

-

 

_Epilogue_

 

It was Cas’s 18th birthday. Dean had left the orphanage that January when he turned 18, and the last few months had been hell without him. At least Alastair had been transferred out after the Dean incident. Still, Dean's weekly visits could only help so much. Cas crammed his few belongings in his suitcase and headed to the main hall where he knew Dean was waiting.

“Hey there, birthday boy,” Dean said with a smile.

Cas ran to him, embracing him. “I missed you.”

Dean chuckled. “I missed you more, angel.”

Dean looked very nervous, and he couldn’t stand still. Cas asked him why he was so nervous.

“Oh, it’s just your present. I’m worried you won’t like it.”

Cas smiled and nudged Dean’s shoulder with his own. “Anything from you is perfect.”

He was shocked when Dean got down on one knee, a velvet box in hand. 

“Cas, you’re smart and funny, and you always make me laugh. You’re a total geek, but in the best way. When you smile the entire room lights up, and your laugh is the greatest sound I’ve ever heard. You aren’t afraid to be who you are. You’re sweet and kind and beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you. Especially me. I love you, Cas. Will you marry me?”

Cas beamed, dragging Dean off the floor into a kiss.

“Of course, you idiot!” Cas shouted, giggling. He slipped on the simple silver ring that Dean held in his hand.

Dean smiled, kissing the top of Cas’s head.

“My angel,” he said into Cas’s hair.

Cas smiled. “My love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddaya think? :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are very, very much appreciated uwu
> 
> I'm on tumblr as hxnterdean (shh ignore the other chapter's end notes)


End file.
